Hermione and the Time Rift
by PsychoCrazyEstrellasKittie
Summary: Hermione goes back in time...takes place when she's Petrified in her second year...please R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the Time Rift  


  
a/n Just a lil' note to say about my plagiarism post, that, I didn't see the story on another website, I saw it on this website. Was Wes one of the three authors who cowrote this story? Anyway, this was written when Hermione was Petrified in the hospital wing, and even though she knew about the chamber of secrets, she didn't know who Tom Riddle was.  
  
Hermione Granger was laying the hospital wing, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't move or talk, but she was conscious and could think, and could see everything around her.  
  
"I'll miss the exams!" she thought. "Oh, god, and the peice of paper hasn't been discovered yet in my hand! When will the Mandrakes be ready?!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in.  
  
"My dear patients," she said. "The Mandrakes are nearly ready!"  
  
Proffesor McGonagall came in after her, her eyes glazed over in sadness.  
  
"Poppy, they've ridden of Albus! He's off, off in Azkaban. It was Malfoy, he got the other school govorners to do it, I know he did! Strange rumors have said that he threatened their families. And with the...Chamber of Secrets open, there is nothing to protect us!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey clasped a small, bony hand over her mouth.  
"  
"No, they couldn't!"  
  
"Yes. Apparently they've suspened Rubeus too."  
  
Madam Pomfrey swept out, looking horror-stricken, a furious McGonagall following suit.  
  
"Dumbledore's gone!" thought Hermione. "No! The next muggle-born may indeed be killed by the Basilik!"  
  
About ten minutes later, a large noise was heard behind the door to the hospital wing. Ginny Weasley burst in, her wand in hand.  
  
"You," said Ginny. "You got away from the Basilik, you know-it-all! You know about the monster. You know, and since you didn't die, you have to! You must be killed by the Basilik, but how? Of course...I'll bring you to the past. _Timeolus Fidelious!_"  
  
A whispy green beam came off of Ginny's wand and hit Hermione. She was whirling and whirling around screaming. Then she fell to a stop on a hard, linoleum floor. It was the Great Hall!  
  
Hermione got up to her feet. Around the corner came a very old wizard in brilliant green robes.  
  
"Hello," he said, outstretching his hand, which Hermione took slowly," I'm the headmaster, Armando Dippet! You must be Denise Golding!"  
  
"Er...ummm...yes, that would be me," said Hermione, smiling fakely.  
  
"Great! Now, let me go get the Sorting Hat!"  
  
He reemerged moments later carrying the black, battered sorting hat.   
  
"Here you go," he said, " Try it on! Are you a Ravenclaw? Perhaps a Gryffindor? Or maybe a Slytherin? Or possibly, Hufflepuff?"  
  
Hermione put the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm...," said a small voice in her ear. "You should be trained well, for everything that's going on. You have a smart mind...SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
"A Slytherin," said Dippet, beaming. "Excellent house. My own, you know. Come, I'll bring you to the dungeons where the Slytherin house is."  
  
Hermione, feeling like she could throw up, followed Dippet reluctantly. A tall girl with black hair passed by.  
  
"Potter!" barked Dippet. "C'mere!"  
  
The girl came over.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Maura, polease escort our new student to the Slytherin house."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione followed Maura.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Maura.  
  
"Herm-Denise, er, Golding," she said.  
  
Maura laughed.  
  
"I'm Maura Potter. Hogwarts is really cool, you'll like it. You'll fell right at home in Slytherin. My brother, Samuel, is in Gryffindor. Couldn't be more different, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Two different worlds."  
  
Maura went up to a painting of two serpents.  
  
"Parselmouth," she said. The painting opened up.  
  
Hermione brought her bags in with difficulty. One of them landed on a kid who looked to be about 15.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Hermione replied thankfully.  
  
"So you're the new fifth year?" he asked. "My year too."  
  
"I'm a sec-I mean, yes, of course," she said.  
  
"I'm Tom Riddle, and you are?"  
  
"Denise Golding. Well, this is Slytherin, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a cozy little place. No one else likes our house."  
  
"I know. I mean, I know it's gotten a bad rap," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Hey, want to come and hang out with some of my friends and I tonight?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, eager to make friends, for she had to stay away from the Basilik.  
  
"Okay," said Tom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Hermione met Tom out in the common room.  
  
"Okay, these are my friends," said Tom. "Graham Malfoy, Andrew Pettigrew, and Lucky Grudgeon."  
  
Hermione sighed. Anyone related to Malfoy...  
  
"Er, hi."  
  
"Ay, she gonna be parta the inner circle?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I dunno," said Tom, cracking a smile. "If she proves herself."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"We have a inner circle here," said Tom. "We want to defeat the dark wizard, Grindelwald, because he killed my mum."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Algred Snape, is teaching me some dark arts. I mean, I'd never want to turn bad and all...but it's the only way."  
  
"I understand," said Hermione. "My friend, Ha-errmm, well, I've got a friend, Harriet, a muggle, who you know, her parents are dead."  
  
"Yeah," said Tom. "I'm going to help people someday. You know, when I become a great wizard. I'm going to call myself Lord...Lord...Marvolo? No...Lord...Lord...Tom Marvolo?"  
  
"What about the old rearrange the letters of your name trick?" asked Pettigrew.  
  
"Yes," said Tom, grabbing a peice of parchment and a quill. He wrote down his name and looked at the paper for a while, furrowing his brow. Then suddenly:  
  
"I've got it!" exclaimed.  
  
"Well, tell then," said Grudgeon anxiously.  
  
"Lord Voldemort."


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione and the Time Rift, part two  
  


Hermione didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to turn, and run from the common room.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Tom behind her.  
  
She ran down the stairs, gasping for breath.  
  
"Miss Golding!" came a sharp voice from behind her.  
  
"Yes, Proffesor Dippet?"  
  
"What are you doing out this late?! You should be in your common room, getting ready for bed, Denise!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But please, sir, I need to see Proffesor Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher immediatly," said Hermione very quickly.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait until the morning, Denise," said Dippet.  
  
"No, please!" exclaimed Hermione. "I-It's urgent! It's about...the Heir of Slytherin!"  
  
"Do you know the the cause of these attacks, Denise?"  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione. "And, I will tell you, but, I must speak with Proffessor Dumbledore first!"  
  
"Hmmm..." said Dippet, thinking. "Alright. Go talk with him."  
  
Hermione turned around and ran into the Transfiguration wing. She ran up the the wooden door and knocked hard.  
  
A very young Albus Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Denise Golding. Ah, yes, are you having trouble with the homework. I wouldn't have thought, you!"  
  
"No, Proffessor, it's about the Heir of Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know who it is."  
  
"Well, come in first," said Dumbledore. "Now, tell me, who would do such an outrageous thing?"  
  
"Tom Riddle, sir. It's him. Listen...I'm...I'm from the future, when there's this...this dark wizard, You-Know-Who. But...I suppose you DON'T know who, because, it won't mean anything to you. Okay...well...he calls himself...Lord Voldemort. And, he's the most evil wizard ever, the most powerful. And thats who Tom Riddle is destined to be. And your the Headmaster of Hogwarts! and the only one You-Know-Who's scared of! So you must expel him!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"My dear, in the future...the things you tell me, I do believe. But, you can never toy with fate. I would expel Riddle. But, you can't change the future. It's not a thing to consider doing. Things are supposed to be the way the way they are supposed to be."  
  
Hermione sighed, pondering what he said.  
  
"Well, I need a way to get back to my time."  
  
"Yes, yes, most certainly. Of course, what is your future name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said.  
  
"Okay, he said, getting a bit of parchment and a quill. "Write it on this, along with your birthdate, and the date when you came here, day/month/year."  
  
Hermione followed Dumbledore's instructions. Then, Dumbledore went up to a medicine cabinet and pulled a bottle of vinegar and placed the peice of paper inside.  
  
"Goodbye, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, and threw the bottle to the floor.   
  
"Whoa!" shreiked Hermione, feeling her head being jerked, and, feeling herself crash to the hospital bed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over.  
  
"Here's your Mandrake juice, " she said, giving it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat up.   
  
"I-It's 1992?" she questioned.  
  
"Very good," said Madam Pomfrey. "I'm happy. Some people are so shocked after being Petrified. Well, you can go down to the feast. You-Know-who has been caught as the Heir of Slytherin by Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh, he did do it right then?" replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran into the feast running up to Harry, yelling, "You solved it! You solved it!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Harry. "But I never would have without finding that peice of paper you were holding."  
  
"I'm glad you got justice. I'm glad someone didn't die this time. Dumbledore was right. You can't change the future."  
  



End file.
